Altamente Volátil
by Tixa69
Summary: Uma escola como todas as outras, e todos os seus preconceitos e estereótipos. Um aluno nervoso, armado e com uma bomba atada à cintura entra na escola. Será que é possível deixar os preconceitos de lado? M, poque ainda não sei o que ai vem x
1. Prólogo

**[Risco de Explosão]**

**[Por Patrícia Guerreiro]**

**Prólogo**

Destroços, pedras soltas, do que outrora foram paredes, pedaços de madeira e de metal que deveriam ter pertencido a mesas e cadeiras, fios eléctricos espalhados que faiscavam ocasionalmente, poças de água resultante dos canos da canalização que rebentaram. Destroços, pó, destruição, era tudo o que restava da escola.

Corpos sem vida jaziam por todo aquele cenário de destruição, alguns era-lhes impossível distinguir os traços do que fora o seu rosto, pedaços de membros e vísceras espalhados pelos destroços. Gritos de desespero dos sobreviventes, alguns mutilados, outros queimados, e esmagados.

Os bombeiros andavam numa azáfama de uma lado para o outro procurando e resgatando sobreviventes e recolhendo os cadáveres… ou o que restava deles… Os paramédicos faziam o que podiam para salvar as vítimas, que chegavam cada vez em maior quantidade, muitas delas sem salvação ou já mortas, apenas restando declarar o óbito e seguir para a próxima. Polícias a tentar descobrir o que se tinha realmente passado tentando interrogar sobreviventes em completo estado de choque, que pouco faziam mais do que arregalar os olhos e debater-se em pânico.

Vê-se uma pedra a tremer ligeiramente, a elevar-se subtilmente e a deslocar-se lateralmente, o suficiente para um braço coberto de pó acenar freneticamente e uma voz débil a tentar gritar por ajuda. Por sorte alguns bombeiros estavam nas proximidades. Apressaram-se a remover a grande pedra para encontrarem um sobrevivente uma rapariga a chorar copiosamente agarrada a dois corpos sem vida. Pegaram na rapariga, e recolheram os cadáveres.

- Tens aqui um corte feio. Como te chamas? – Perguntou uma paramédica que lhe tratava de um corte no antebraço esquerdo ostentando um sorriso cansado, a rapariga continuava a chorar. – Preciso do teu nome, linda.

- E-Eles! Eles morreram! – Foi a única coisa que lhe saiu dos lábios, com uma pontada de loucura a tremer-lhe no olhar. A paramédica tentou abraça-la mas a rapariga recuou assustada, limitou-se a suspirar e foi tratar do acidentado que se seguia.

- Encontrei mais! – Gritou um bombeiro, apontando para o local onde o seu cão escavava avidamente, depressa chegaram mais quatro bombeiros munidos de pás que começaram a procurar os possíveis sobreviventes, e cobertos de pó, a tossir e sujos de sangue, encontraram um rapaz e uma rapariga. Levaram-nos para umas das tendas de pronto socorro a fim de serem examinados. A rapariga tinha várias costelas partidas e uma ferida de bala no joelho além de inúmeras escoriações e nódoas negras ao longo do corpo, o rapaz tinha o braço partido e um corte na zona do abdómen, que parecia infectado, provavelmente feito por algum ferro que ficara exposto aquando da explosão do edifício.

Deitados em macas, uma próxima da outra, olharam um para o outro e a rapariga fez a sua mão deslizar até à do rapaz, fitando-o com os seus imensos olhos negros, até chegarem alguns paramédicos e o contacto foi quebrado.

- AJUDEM! AJUDEM! – Gritava um rapaz loiro de porte musculado, a coxear da perna com uma rapariga nos braços. Depressa uma multidão de paramédicos e bombeiros acolheram ao seu pedido, pegaram na rapariga aparentemente desmaiada, esta tinha um corte profundo no ombro e estava branca, ao encostar dois dedos ao pescoço da rapariga, um paramédico olhou o rapaz com pena. – ESTÃO À ESPERA DO QUEÊ? NÃO VÊM QUE ELA JÁ PERDEU MUITO SANGUE? FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!

- Lamento imenso, mas não tem pulsação. – Declarou um dos paramédicos.

- Q-que quer isso dizer? – perguntou o rapaz a medo.

- Está morta. – E nisto, o rapaz atinge o nariz do paramédico com um potente soco, derrubando-o, dois bombeiros seguram o rapaz que se tenta libertar em desespero.

- MENTIROSO! MENTIROSO! - Gritava, debatendo-se.

- Lamento imenso. – Declararam dois paramédicos que recolhiam o corpo da rapariga e o fechavam num saco preto, levando-o para junto dos restantes corpos.

- Não… - Murmurou, ainda tentando libertar os braços que os bombeiros, já a custo, seguravam. – DIANA! Dia… - O grito de desespero morreu-lhe na garganta quando um paramédico lhe injectou algo no pescoço que o fez perder os sentidos.

-'' -'' -'' -'' -'' -'' -

Uma rapariga e um rapaz entraram de mãos dadas no cemitério, ela era alta, de pele pálida, olhos negros e longos cabelos negros que lhe caiam nas costas até à cintura, envergava um vestido rendado ao estilo Lolita Gótica e usava um pequeno chapéu negro com um véu rendado que lhe caia sobre a cara. O rapaz era mais baixo que ela, ligeiramente curvado, cabelo castanho-escuro num corte "à tigela", olhos castanho claro, vestia uma camisa aos quadrados em tons escuros e umas calças demasiado curtas que lhe deixavam antever as meias do mesmo padrão da camisa.

Atravessaram várias ruas, cheias de campas de aspecto envelhecido e algo sinistro, algumas até apresentavam alguma vegetação. Só pararam quando chegaram a uma área isolada, mais recente, repleta de campas iguais, todas elas brancas. Passaram pela placa que já nem se davam ao trabalho de ler: "Dedicado aos estudantes, professores e funcionários que morreram na explosão do dia…".

Encontraram uma rapariga sentada na terra de cabelos loiros com algumas nuances azuis, "estilo Bob", os seus olhos acinzentados olhavam para a campa à sua frente, a sua pele morena contrastava com a roupa clara que costumava envergar, uns jeans brancos, uma camisola de alças amarelo-pálido e ténis "All Star" azul-claro. Ao ver chegar o rapaz e a rapariga de mãos dadas esboçou um sorriso e deixou cair uma lágrima. A rapariga de negro pegou-lhe na mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se e em seguida abraçou-a.

De mãos nos bolsos, olhos no chão e de cigarro no canto da boca, o rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis extremamente vivos, embora tivessem perdido grande parte da sua energia, pele morena, jeans rasgados nos joelhos e uma t-shirt de uma banda de rock caminhava em direcção da campa que se habituara a visitar. No caminho deparou-se com aquele pequeno grupo, sorriu debilmente para as duas raparigas e apertou afectuosamente a mão do rapaz de camisa axadrezada.

- Q-querem ir beber um café, ou algo do género? – Perguntou o rapaz loiro, os restantes três acenaram afirmativamente e saíram do cemitério, caminhando lado a lado em silêncio, ao passarem junto às ruínas, que ainda não tinham sido completamente removidas, da sua antiga escola, estacaram. Envolvidos numa melancolia ambígua, a escola tinha sido o palco de tanto bons, como maus momentos, e desejavam nunca lá ter de voltar.

E assim afastaram-se daquele local, que lhes despertava emoções e fantasmas que tão cedo, preferiam não recordar.

Teresa, Amadeu, Angélica e Alexio. A rapariga de negro, o rapaz de camisa axadrezada, a rapariga de roupa clara, agora suja de terra e o rapaz loiro, viraram costas e seguiram até ao café mais longe possível das ruínas que lhes roubaram os amigos, os colegas, os confidentes, os amantes…

* * *

**A.N: **A história começa pelo fim, no próximo capítulo será o início. A personagens apresentadas não são as únicas, há mais… :p

Espero que tenham gostado. Comentários serão bem-vindos e muito apreciados! ^^


	2. Nulidades

**[Altamente Volátil]**

**[Por Patrícia Guerreiro]**

**1º Capítulo – "Nulidades"**

O virar colectivo de cabeças masculinas (e algumas femininas) anunciavam a sua chegada, a saia demasiado curta, o top decotado e o jeito insinuante de andar bastavam para fazer salivar quem por ela passasse, os olhos negros hipnotizantes emoldurados pelo rímel negro prendiam qualquer um nas suas malhas. O corretor de olheiras apagava os vestígios de uma noite mal dormida e disfarçavam a ressaca, o gloss vermelho tornavam o seu sorriso na mais obscena arma de sedução e o seu cheiro a morango misturava-se com o de tabaco acabado de fumar atrás da escola. Uma só piscadela de olho. Um só gesto demorado na longa juba loira encaracolada bastava para que meia dúzia de gatos-pingados caísse a seus pés que nem tordos.

- Onde queres ir sair hoje à noite? – Perguntou-lhe uma companheira ruiva igualmente provocante, embora não fosse tão estonteante como a loira.

- É-me indiferente. – Respondeu não prestando muita atenção, olhando provocadoramente para os rapazes que se babavam só de vê-la, passa por um rapaz de óculos de grandes armações, que trajava uma camisa branca e calças de cintura subida presas por suspensórios vermelhos que olhava extasiado para ela. Olhou-o com desprezo e empurrou-o contra o cacifo fazendo-o deixar cair uma pilha de livros de Banda Desenhada.

- Hoje vai abrir um bar de lésbicas aqui perto, que achas? – Perguntou uma morena baixinha, mas que não deixava de ser perigosamente curvilínea e de lábios carnudos provocantes.

- Que seja, há que variar na ementa. – Respondeu a loira, empurrando mais uma rapariga da sua frente, de ar satisfeito.

- Ahahah! – Riram as duas raparigas.

- Hei! – Gritou a rapariga que estava ao pé da que fora empurrada. – Raquel!

- Olha, olha, Soraia, a grande defensora dos fracos e oprimidos! – Troçou a loira, olhando arrogante para a morena de cabelos lisos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos verdes-acinzentados que vestia uns calções caqui e uma t-shirt negra, os ténis brancos completavam o seu visual.

- Deixa de ser estúpida Raquel. – Limitou-se a responder com azedume.

- Não me digas que ainda estás assim porque o Daniel estava farto de andar com um pãozinho sem sal como tu e demos umas cambalhotas? – Troçou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É melhor calares-te!

- Se não o quê? Fazes-me mal é? – Troçou Raquel, simulando uma voz aterrorizada enquanto as suas duas capangas se deliciavam com a cena, a rapariga que tinha sido derrubada entretanto sumira-se.

Soraia respirou fundo, e virou as costas caminhando na direcção oposta, no entanto Raquel puxa-lhe os cabelos. Soraia gira sobre si própria e baixando-se, prega uma rasteira fazendo a loira cair no chão.

- Não me voltes a tocar! – Respondeu fitando a loira sentada no chão, que era levantada pelas duas cúmplices. – Ou vais-te arrepender!

E dizendo estas últimas palavras, o trio afastou-se da morena, que se limitou a suspirar e dirigiu-se ao cacifo para ir buscar os livros para a aula seguinte. Enquanto isso o rapaz de óculos apanhava os livros da Marvel que deixara cair quando Raquel o empurrara, com a ajuda de Amadeu.

- Porque é que trouxeste os livros hoje Nélson? – Perguntou Amadeu demorando-se a olhar a capa de um volume do "Capitão América" e entregando-o ao amigo.

- Hoje há reunião do Clube de BD. – Respondeu Nélson colocando a pilha de livros no cacifo. – Não queres vir?

- Negativo. Vou-me reunir com os atletas de Matemática, para treinarmos para as próximas Olimpíadas.

- Está bem, queres jogar WOW hoje à noite?

- Pode ser! Acabei de descobrir umas batotas fantásticas.

Nisto um grupo de raparigas vestidas de lolitas, passa pelos dois rapazes, o olhar de Amadeu prendeu-se numa rapariga de longos cabelos negros, uma lolita gótica, que nem repara nele.

- Teresa… - Murmurou extasiado, como se tivesse acabado de olha para uma Deusa Grega.

- Tens tantas hipóteses com ela como eu com a Raquel. – Troçou Nélson. – Espera lá! Como sabes o nome dela?

- Entrei no sistema informático da escola. – Respondeu com desenvoltura.

- Grande maluco! – Elogiou Nélson, dando-lhe uma palmadinha afectuosa no ombro do amigo.

Uma rapariga de saia até aos tornozelos, sapatos de vela, camisa e pólo, de cabelo castanho-claro e olhos castanhos segurava uma cópia da bíblia enquanto conversava com mais duas raparigas que vestiam de maneira semelhante.

- Olha o clube das virgens! – Gritou uma rapariga alta, com o cabelo loiro apanhado e olhos azuis, com roupa de Chefe de Claque, agarrada a um rapaz também alto, musculado, moreno de cabelos revoltados com jeans e t-shirt.

- Não sejas tão má Diana. – Disse o rapaz ao reparar na atrapalhação da tímida rapariga. – Toda a gente sabe que é virgem, não precisas de o gritar. Ahah.

- Lol Alex! – Riu-se a rapariga, e afastaram-se do grupinho.

- Deixa lá Maria. – Disse uma das raparigas colocando-lhe a mão no ombro numa tentativa de a reconfortar.

- Muito obrigado. – Agradeceu a rapariga. – É o que acontece quando nos desviamos do caminho do Senhor.

Uma rapariga com uma máquina fotográfica "Nikon" passava a toda velocidade pelo grupo de raparigas, sendo seguida por um rapaz de cabelos de tonalidade esverdeada ondulados pelos ombros, pequena barbicha no queixo, olhos que oscilavam entre o verde e o amarelo, calças negras justas e uma camisa de manga curta azul.

- Angie! Espera por mim! – Pediu o rapaz quase implorando, nem isso fez Angélica abrandar o passo.

- Já to disse para me deixares em paz Rodrigo! – Barafustou a rapariga continuando a andar apressada pelo corredor da escola.

- Só uma saída Angie! Vais ver que não queres mais nada! – Tornou a suplicar, Angélica estacou e Rodrigo deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso vitorioso. A rapariga virou-se e fitou o rapaz com os seus olhos cinzentos a brilharem furiosamente.

- Eu sou lésbica, Rodrigo. – Disse de uma assentada, o rapaz olhou-a de queixo caído, sentia-se como se tivesse acabado de ser espancado. – E nunca na vida sairei contigo!

- Oh. Eu. Eu. Ah. – Limitou-se a balbuciar atrapalhado e deixando a rapariga sozinha, que suspirou de alívio e sorriu ao avistar os seus dois melhores amigos: Fred e Lucas.

Fred era na realidade Frederica, mas detestava profundamente esse nome, usava o cabelo ruivo ao nível do queixo sempre de aspecto despenteado, as sardas emolduravam os seus intensos olhos verde-esmeralda. Usava calças largas, t-shirts sem mangas de cores lisas e camisas axadrezadas por cima, com botas típicas de montanhismo a completarem o seu visual de Maria-rapaz. Era assídua praticante de Basebol e irritava-se com facilidade além de odiar pessoas ocas e fúteis.

Lucas, era o amigo que qualquer rapariga podia desejar, bom ouvinte, conselheiro e ombro amigo nos tempos difíceis. Era bastante alto, de pele morena, cabelo castanho-escuro curto, olhos castanhos quase negros, usava calções e bermudas com frequência, sapatilhas "Converse" e t-shirts coloridas, por vezes com frases cómicas. Era bastante descontraído e viciado em Surf e Pokémon.

- Então, o que é que disseste ao Rodrigo para o fazeres bater com o queixo no chão? – Perguntou Lucas divertido.

- Disse para me largar na mão, porque era lésbica. – Respondeu Angélica num sorriso.

- Isso deve ter deixado danos sérios no seu ego. – Comentou Fred trocista, os três amigos desataram às gargalhadas, sem que os amigos se apercebessem Angélica sacou da sua câmara e fotografou-os a rirem-se e numa troca de olhares fugaz, que passaria despercebida a quem passasse, mas não a Angélica.

- Angie! – Reclamou Lucas. – Tens de perder a mania de tirares fotografias às nossas figuras parvas.

- Fala por ti. – Brincou Fred, recomeçando a rir-se sendo acompanhada por Angélica. – Ou isso é medo de partires o vidro da objectiva?

- Essa teve tanta piada que me esqueci de rir. – Respondeu Lucas. – Apaga isso Angie!

- Nem penses! A foto está perfeita! – Disse a rapariga de língua de fora desligando a câmara e tapando a objectiva. – Querem sair hoje à noite?

- Não posso. Tenho de cuidar dos meus irmãos. – Respondeu Fred cruzando os braços.

- Que pena… Parece que só sou eu e tu Angie. – Disse Lucas tentando atiçar a ruiva, que se limitou a desviar a cara fingindo-se de amuada.

No lado oposto do corredor uma rapariga e um rapaz conversavam animados, a rapariga possuía longos cabelos lisos loiros que lhe caiam sobre as costas presos por dois ganchos, olhos verde-acinzentados, vestia uma saia rodada preta um pouco acima dos joelhos com uma faixa florida e uma t-shirt rosa de manga curta e sabrinas cor-de-rosa.

O rapaz de cabelos ruivo acastanhados meticulosamente penteado para o lado e de olhos verde-escuros, usava calças de flanela bege, camisa branca lisa com um colete axadrezado e "Vans" do mesmo padrão.

- Tens que ir comigo ao teatro hoje, Toni. – Pedia o rapaz educadamente. – Não quero ver o "West Side Story" sozinho.

- Claro que vou Vasco. – Respondeu Antonieta com um sorriso. – É um dos meus musicais preferidos.

- Já te disse que és a minha melhor amiga? – Disse o rapaz de brilho nos olhos.

- Hoje ainda não. – Respondeu a rapariga, nisto um rapaz avantajado, de cabelos loiro sujo encaracolado, olhos castanhos, Bermudas castanhas, T-shirt e Ténis agarra-se aos dois amigos, interrompendo a conversa. - David? Mas que?

- Sabem o que diz o tubarão à tubaroa? – Perguntou sorridente a Antonieta e Vasco, que se limitaram a olhá-lo sem responder. – Tu baralhas-me! AHHAHAH

- David, queres ter a delicadeza de nos deixares conversar? – Pediu Vasco delicadamente.

- Vá, não sejam caretas, só mais uma. Depois juro que me vou embora. – Pediu, irritante.

- Venha de lá isso… - Impacientou-se a rapariga lançando um olhar aborrecido ao amigo.

- Porque é que a passagem de ano do Saddam foi uma chatice? – Perguntou com um sorriso de idiota na cara cheia de acne, como nenhum dos dois "espectadores" lhe respondia, deu ele mesmo a resposta antes de desatar a rir. - Porque os amigos deixaram-no pendurado! AHAHAHAHA!

Estava tão ocupado a rir da sua própria piada que nem reparou que Antonieta e Vasco à muito o tinham deixado a rir sozinho da sua própria piada como um louco.

No meio da agitação matinal, que antecedia a primeira aula da manhã, ninguém reparou que um rapaz entrava pelos portões da escola de aspecto nervoso e a olhar para todos os lados como se tivesse medo que alguém o perseguisse. Ninguém reparou nos pequenos dispositivos que colocava em vários pontos da escola, nem na pequena Colt que trazia no bolso da calças de ganga, nem nas munições no outro bolso. Tão pouco repararam que o mesmo rapaz era uma bomba humana, com explosivos à volta da cintura e tornozelos.

Ninguém reparou, ninguém ligou, ninguém deu conta, mas o rapaz invisível trazia a morte e o medo colado ao corpo nesse dia.

E eis o primeiríssimo capítulo da história, achei-o meio aborrecido com a descrição das personagens e tudo. Mas queria começar a história ao mostrar como era a interacção das personagens.

No próximo capítulo começa a acção! Continuem a seguir e comentem! :D


	3. Ameaça Invísivel

**[Altamente Volátil]**

**[Por Patrícia Guerreiro]**

**2º Capítulo – "Ameaça Invísivel"**

A campainha tocou, ouviram-se murmúrios de descontentamento que se perderam na confusão que antecedia cada aula. Na confusão de corpos e vozes ninguém reparou no rapaz que não se movia passando os dedos finos no bolso das calças de forma nervosa, enquanto uma gota de suor lhe percorria a bochecha.

Rodrigo, o galã da escola, passava apressado no meio da multidão empurrando sem reparar no rapaz invisível que permaneceu no mesmo sítio, entrado na sala de aula e quase esbarrando na Rainha do Drama, Antonieta.

- Desculpe, Maria Antonieta. – Desculpou-se com um sorriso galanteador, pegando delicadamente na mão e depositando-lhe um breve beijo.

- O meu nome é Antonieta! – Declarou, aborrecida retirando a sua mão.

- Mas não achas que é um nome mais teatral? – Perguntou com um sorriso sedutor e Antonieta limitou-se a virar-lhe as costas e juntar-se ao seu amigo Vasco que soltou um breve suspiro ao ver Rodrigo afastar-se e sentar-se junto de duas raparigas que soltavam pequenos risinhos irritantes quando o rapaz as seduzia com a sua lábia manhosa.

- Nome teatral. – Resmungou Antonieta entre dentes. – Maria Antonieta morreu decapitada! Onde é isso romântico? Vasco?

- Hum? – Perguntou desviando o olhar de Rodrigo e focando-se na amiga que o olhava de sobrancelha erguida. – Dizias alguma coisa Toni?

- Deixa estar. Ainda estás apanhadinho pelo Casanova da escola? – A resposta estava estampada nos olhos tristes de Vasco que olhou para os pés. – Oh Vasco… - Murmurou abraçando o amigo. – Deixa lá, vais encontrar alguém melhor.

- É a essa réstia de esperança que me agarro. – Respondeu num fio de voz.

**-X-**

O rapaz em que ninguém reparava continuava no meio do corredor, imóvel e nervoso, um contínuo aproxima-se do rapaz enquanto assobiava uma canção popular.

- Não devias estar nas… - A suas últimas palavras morreram ao ver o rapaz tirar a Colt do bolso das calças e a disparar em direcção do seu pescoço, perfurando-o, caiu no chão com um ruído seco, os olhos abertos, a carótica exposta da qual o sangue gorgolejava incessantemente com pequenos espasmos a percorrerem-lhe o corpo e que ao pararem deram sinal de que o homem estava morto.

O rapaz olhou o homem e a colt que trazia nas mãos com um ar intrigado, apontou novamente a arma ao corpo sem vida do contínuo e disparou novamente, tirou do bolso das calças uma bomba pequena cronometrada e colocou-a dentro do que restava do pescoço do cadáver, 2 minutos deveria ser o suficiente para que saíssem das salas devido ao barulho dos tiros e aproximaram-se deste e serem apanhados na explosão.

Afastou-se a passos largos limpando o sangue nas calças Jeans e atravessou o corredor entrando na casa de banho masculina.

**-X-**

*Bang!*

- O que foi isto? – Perguntou Maria assustada em voz alta, ouviu-se mais um tiro e o professor e mais alguns alunos saíram da sala.

- Não é o Sr. Gomes? – Perguntou uma das amigas de Maria assustada, o professor anuiu e aproximou-se do corpo imóvel e ensanguentado do homem e verificando se este ainda respirava. Uma das amigas de Maria aproximou-se também, assim como alguns rapazes, e as portas das salas circundantes abriram-se abrindo caminho aos restantes alunos e professores que também tinham ouvido os tiros e aproximara-se da cena macabra, preenchendo o ar com sussurros.

- Não ouvem um "tic-tac"? – Perguntou outra das amigas de Maria aproximando o ouvido do corpo do contínuo. A rapariga arregalou os olhos em terror no momento em que a bomba explodiu sendo atingida em cheio na cara, enquanto pedaços do velho contínuo voaram pelo corredor atingindo professores e alunos que soltaram exclamações de nojo e susto.

Maria aproximou-se do corpo da amiga, tinha a cara parcialmente desfeita e um dos seus olhos dançava fora da órbita enquanto o outro fixava a amiga, Maria abraçou o corpo ensanguentado da amiga sujando a roupa com o líquido vermelho, murmurando uma oração enquanto a vida abandonava o corpo da rapariga.

- O que foi aquilo? – Alguém perguntou.

- Foi uma bomba! Acho que a puseram no Sr. Gomes e uma data de gente foi apanhada na explosão! – Respondeu outra voz.

**-X-**

Os professores deram ordem a que todos os alunos se dirigissem para as salas de aula e se mantivessem calmos, enquanto telefonavam à polícia, alguns alunos insurgiram-se e um burburinho de revolta preencheu o corredor e ninguém reparou no rapaz invisível a sair da casa de banho com uma mancha de sangue nas calças a subir as escadas e a entrar no gabinete do director e a trancar a porta.

- Mas o que é q.. – O rapaz calou a pergunta do director com um tiro na cara, que o fez cair no chão tremendo e a olhar o aluno com a interrogação e o medo a bailar-lhe nervosamente no olhar já baço.

- Não se preocupe director. Deve morrer daqui a uns minutos. – Declarou num tom de voz impessoal com uma naturalidade mórbida olhando o director a esvair-se em sangue com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Sentou-se na cadeira do director e ligou o intercomunicador para que toda a escola ouvisse o rapaz que ninguém via.

**-X-**

Uma espécie de guincho preencheu todas as colunas da escola, chamando a atenção de toda a gente.

- Olá. Tenho um comunicado importante a fazer enquanto o nosso amado director morre ao meu lado. Ele diz-vos "olá!". – A voz do rapaz invisível soou fria e doentia por todas salas e todos os cantos da escola, e murmúrios de pânico e descrença entoaram em surdina por toda a escola. – E não, isto não é nenhuma brincadeira de mau gosto. E escusam de telefonar à polícia ou vou apertar um botãozinho e vou mandar a escola toda pelos ares. Também não vale a pena fugirem, instalei bombas com sensores que explodirão caso alguém tenha a triste ideia de tentar escapar. O meu mestre trata de cada um dos seus seguidores como se fossem seus filhos.

Diana olhou o namorado com receio, este pegou-lhe na mão e apertou-a numa tentativa de a reconfortar.

- E só mais uma coisa, a sala B23 vai explodir dentro de 7 segundos. Adeus.

Todos os ocupantes da dita sala atropelavam-se uns aos outros em desespero não querendo ser apanhados na explosão, uma rapariga tropeçou e foi esmagada pelos colegas que nem repararam no que os seus pés pisavam, Alex foi um dos primeiros a sair e tendo perfeita noção de que tinha muito pouco tempo para se afastar do raio da explosão puxou a namorada para trás da secretária de uma das auxiliares e colocou o pé contra o tampo para diminuir qualquer impacto.

A explosão não se fez esperar provocando um ruído ensurdecedor, e projectando cadeiras e mesas contra quem quer que estivesse ao seu alcance, um professor foi trespassado pela perna de metal de uma cadeira e mais dois alunos foram atingidos mortalmente na cabeça por mesas. O corpo da rapariga espezinhada foi projectado contra uma parede, juntamente com partes do corpo daqueles que foram apanhados na explosão.

A secretária ameaçava esmagar o casal de namorados se não fosse a perna de Alex a suster o impacto. E tão rápido como começara tudo acabou, a mesa deixou de exercer pressão sobre a perna do rapaz que se levantou, e ao distribuir o seu peso sobre a perna, caiu de joelho no chão.

- Alex! – Exclamou Diana levantando o namorado e passando-lhe um braço sobre os obros.

- Foda-se! – Exclamou cerrando os dedos com dor. – Acho que está partida, Di.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Exclamou a rapariga tapando a boca com a mão livre. Alex colocou a cabeça da namorada contra o seu peito impedindo-a de continuar a ver o cenário de terror à frente deles beijando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- Eu estou aqui Di, não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. Ok?

**-X-**

- Ouviram isto? – Perguntou Ângela alarmada a Lucas e Fred. – Ele estava a falar a sério!

- Nós também ouvimos Ange. – Respondeu Frederica de olhar sério. – Ele pode rebentar connosco a qualquer momento.

Os três amigos entreolharam-se preocupados, sabiam que quem quer que fosse que estivesse por detrás daquilo tudo não estava para brincadeiras e parecia querer rebentar com a escola e com quem quer que estivesse lá dentro. Lucas olhou para Fred e preparava-se para dizer algo quando ouviram um ruído ensurdecedor.

**-X-**

- Lúcia? Rita? – Chamou Raquel em desespero saindo debaixo do amontoado de tábuas que foram um bancada, sangrava um pouco da cabeça mas ignorou a dor e continuou a procurar as amigas, depressa se arrependeu do seu propósito. Lúcia, a ruiva tinha um pedaço de metal a perfurar-lhe o peito e fitava o tecto parcialmente destruído do Pavilhão de Educação Física de olhos vazios. Não muito longe a morena baixinha, jazia esmagada debaixo de uma viga, com a cara totalmente desfeita. Raquel chorou em desespero, tivera sorte, não fizera aula e limitara-se a assistir das bancadas, a parte mais segura do Pavilhão.

Sentiu uma mão a puxar-lhe o braço, não olhou, limitou-se a ser puxada.

- Vá lá! Não é lá muito leve sabes? – Resmungou a voz de um rapaz que não conhecia. – Agora dava jeito ser o Super-Homem.

Ai estava a razão de não conhecer o dono da voz, era um totó, e ela não ligava a cromos. Mas as circunstâncias eram diferentes e procurou usar a sua própria força para trepar pelos escombros e encontrou um par de rapazes com ar de totós que ela sabia serem da sua turma.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou a loira sacudindo a poeira da roupa e do corpo.

- Está um maluco a brincar com explosivos. – Explicou o rapaz de óculos fundo de garrafa.

- … - Abriu a boca mas não conseguiu emitir qualquer som. – Q-quem são vocês?

- Sou o Nélson! – Exclamou o rapaz de óculos mal disfarçando o entusiasmo. O seu amigo revirou os olhos. – E ele é o Amadeu. E tu és a Raquel Monteiro!

- Pois, seria de esperar que soubessem o meu nome. - Declarou de forma arrogante e levantou-se sentido uma tontura.

- Não faças movimentos bruscos, tens um golpe na cabeça. – Disse Amadeu em tom sério. – Precisamos de ir à enfermaria.

- Estás maluco? Com um psicopata por ai? – Insurgiu-se Nélson.

- Eu vou contigo. – Declarou a rapariga apoiando-se em Amadeu, saindo do Pavilhão em direcção ao edifício principal, Nélson acabou por lhes juntar embora bastante receoso.

**-X-**

Segundo Capítulo! 8D

Espero que gostem e comentem! ;D


End file.
